Dreaming of Red
by lunaveea
Summary: At night Green dreams of random memories, favorite foods, happy times, and the boy with the crimson red eyes. Yaoi. slight!GameVerse.


**Dreaming of Red.**

Green/Red: Oneshot

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Pokemon there would be some major changes concerning Ash's sexuality, but he's still straight (as far as we know) so Pokemon is still not mine.

* * *

At night Green dreams.

Sometimes he'd have random dreams about eating his favorite meal, or he'd dream about a memory he had, like the first time he had gotten Eevee. Or his first battle against that one bug catcher kid he never bothered to fully learn the name of, and sometimes Green would dream about walking... just walking. His feet taking him to wherever he wanted to go with the warm sun beating down his back and fresh air laden with the smell of grass filling his nostrils.

But most of the time, Green would dream about Red.

Green would dream about beating him, a recurring dream that would fill his mind with the thought of it all. Or sometimes Green would dream about climbing up to that blasted mountain, holding Red close while the snow raged outside... or sometimes the rain. On top of a mountain or next to a river in the forest, alone or with wild Pokemon around them, ready to attack.

It was always with that quiet crimson eyed boy he grew up with.

And sometimes Green would dream of kissing Red softly on those kissable lips of his, hands meshing together as fingers traced the lines of the others body. Sheets rustling and bed creaking as Green moved and twisted inside that warm heat that always seemed to swallow him whole, Red breathing and gasping and moaning in his ear the whole time.

Then the aftermath, when Red would just lay there on him, snuggling close as Green's body spooned protectively around him. Words whispered softly as Green took in the smell of their musk and sweat and something that reminded him of the first snow on a winter's day.

Or maybe it was just the mornings that Green dreamed of.  
Mornings where he'd wake up still curled around the boy- no, man- with the red eyes that always seemed to glimmer with something that Green could never decipher. Mornings when the dew was still shining in the new light of the rising sun, the color of the sky in the hues of pink and purple and orange lighting up the world as Green leaned in to capture Red in another searing kiss, one where he would return seconds after, heart beating rapidly underneath Green's fingertips.

And other times, Green dreams of walking with Red, holding his hand tightly- never wanting to let go.  
Dreams would come to him about them cooking together in Green's kitchen, or shopping together with the smell of fresh vegetables and the fresh dirt filling the air from the harvest of the farmer's at the farmer's market. And his favorite dream- one where he and Red just laid together on Green's small yard, watching as fire burned through the sky, cooling with every passing second with hues of brilliant purple and the softest of pinks as the sun sank, tearing down the light and bringing about the night sky filled with the glimmer and twinkle of the faintest stars seen from far away.

Sometimes Green would have random dreams about his childhood, or memories, faint like fleeting butterflies, soon becoming more distant with age. Green would dream about Eevee and of their adventure together to become the best Pokemon trainer, and the gym he ran, beating novices who reminded him so much of himself once upon a time. Dreams about his grandfather and his sister, his mother and father back when they were together as a family, and dreams about Leaf and how they met for the first time or something even dumber- like the first prank he pulled.

At night Green dreams.

Happy dreams consisting of his family and his friends and Red... always Red.

At night Green dreams, holding the world in his hands once more as memories resurface to form a certain Red eyed male who smiled that soft, beautiful, breathtaking smile at him. A smile that would always cause Green's heart to miss a beat and set the butterflies in his stomach fluttering as fingers meshed perfectly with his, connecting them together for forever...

At night, Green dreams...

Then he wakes up and the bed is cold, the world feels out of balance, and the tears are falling again, staining his pillow as he stares up at his ceiling... wishing to drown everything in Red.

* * *

**FIN**

**A/N:** I'll let you assume whatever you want :] tell me though, 'cuz I want to hear them ahaha.

Comment :] make my day


End file.
